The Avatar's Love (Naruto Various x Reader)
by FeelMelancholy
Summary: Avatar (Y/n) always lived her life inside the metal walls of her city, and now it's time for her to explore the rest of the world! However, it's not easy when she has to hide her elemental powers and also make others think that the Avatar isn't real. And when she resides in Konoha to face her past, will the overwhelming feelings of others get in her way of becoming a full-fledged n
1. Arrival

_'Huh, this is different'_

I looked at where I was going to stay for the next few months and it was a simple apartment. It had 2 small rooms, 1 bathroom and the living room and kitchen were connected with each other.

I was happy, yet confused. I thought since my family was rich and famous, I would've lived in a huge house instead of a medium sized apartment. Don't get me wrong, I was totally alright with the apartment.

But still, I was surprised since my guardians were always protective of me. I still didn't understand why they let me live on my own, they could've came with me.

- _Flashback-_

 _2 weeks ago, I was just sitting in my room meditating until I heard someone call for me._

 _"(Y/n) Beifong, come downstairs! It's a family meeting!"_

 _I mentally sighed and took my time to get to the family room, which was where I normally went if there was emergency. I already knew what we were going to be discussing about, so I prepared myself._

 _"(Y/n), there you are. Come sit with us."_

 _Two ladies were sitting down side by side in chairs near a family table. They were both my guardians, Suyin and Lin Beifong. Some people might say I had a personality similar to Lin's, but I believe I got my traits from both of the two ladies._

 _I sat down on the opposite side from them, looking through my (h/c) bangs to see their faces and waited for them to speak. Suyin sighed, "(Y/n) I know you're still mad at us from what happened last night."_

 _I flinched at the memories, but allowed her to continue, "President Raiko promised us to send more guards here in Zaofu to protect you, so you won't get kidnapped like last ti-"_

 _"What's the point?" I interrupted her._

 _I knew she was shocked to hear me speak, since most of the time I'm always mute. But her and Lin both know that I speak only when there is something serious going on._

 _"Excuse me?" Suyin widened her eyes._

 _"If you try to hire more guards, they're just all going to get injured or killed. So don't you think it would be point less to try and protect me if I cost more innocent lives?"_

 _Suyin sighed and turned to her older sister, "Lin, please back me up on this."_

 _"Actually as much as I hate to admit it, (Y/n) is right. And it doesn't help our situation with having to protect (Y/n), especially since she's the ava-"_

 _I groaned in annoyance, interrupting Lin. "Can we not talk about myself for once?" I asked._

 _Suyin facepalmed herself, "Can you not interrupt me while I'm talking?"_

 _I started arguing with Suyin and Lin was just thinking about something, I just didn't know what. I finally spoke to her, "Are you alright Aunt Lin?"_

 _Lin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "(Y/n), Suyin and I have been thinking. We didn't want you to be cooped up in one place ever since you were a little girl, but we had no choice. We regret what we've done to you, so I thought of a way to make it up to you."_

 _That caught my attention, so I sat up straight._

 _"Firelord Zuko learned that his uncle General Iroh used to live in a village that was hidden in the leaves. He later found an old scroll that was about that village, Konohagakure. It caught his attention and he showed it to me a few months ago. I think it might help you move on from your past and help you get over your fears. Maybe you could also learn more about the spiritual side of being the avatar."_

 _I widened my eyes, "What are you saying?"_

 _"I'm saying that I want to send you off to Konohagakure so you can learn the ways of the ninja, seeing that it might help you in the future. Firelord Zuko figured out where the village is located and he already talked with their leader, Sarutobi Hiruzen. All you need to do is pack your things." Lin finished off with a smile._

 _I was frozen, along with Suyin, who I think wasn't so sure about Lin's idea._

 _"You're dismissed." Lin said as I was heading out the door to pack my things super quick._

-End Of Flashback-

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and headed out to Sarutobi's office. When I arrived, I knocked on the door and heard a muffled voice that said 'Come in'

I entered the room and in front of me was an EXTREMELY old man with white robes and a matching white hood/hat with the symbol in the middle that represented fire. It reminded me of the Fire Nation, making me feel a little homesick.

"Ah, you must be (Y/n) Beifong from the metal city of Zaofu. I've heard a lot of stories about how you defeated many enemies throughout your land. It's a pleasure to meet you." The old man smiled and I returned the gesture.

I bowed down, making my bangs to also angle down. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Sarutobi made me sit down on the floor across from him, and we talked about how my life was like back home. "Firelord Zuko told me that you could 'bend' the four elements, is that true?" Sarutobi questioned me.

I responded, "Yes, I'm the only person back in my hometown who has the ability to do that."

"Another question I want to ask, what exactly is bending?"

"It's like controlling the elements watch,"

I got up from my position and stepped back. Then, I jumped forward and punched to the left leaving a trail of fire. After that, I sat back down on my knees and saw Sarutobi's expression. He looked like he never saw someone do that in his whole lifetime, and that's saying something because DAMN he is old.

He finally spoke up, "That was very impressive (Y/n). You didn't even have to use handsigns!"

I furrowed my brows, "Handsigns? What are those?"

"Do you know what chakra is?" "Isn't that like, energy or something?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Something like that. Ninja here can use elements by using jutsus and handsigns while fighting, but they waste their chakra by doing so. When you bended that fire, did you feel like you lost any energy or get tired?"

"No, if anything I felt more energy rush through me!" I laughed and put my hands behind my head, causing the old man to widen his eyes.

"Interesting... Do you know who I am?"

I raised a brow, a little offended. I didn't know why, but I just felt offended by that one question. I responded back with the same question, "Do you know who I am?"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, "I am the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, the Third Fire Shadow. I am hailed as a 'God of Shinobi' and I am one of the wisest of all."

' _Oh so he wants to play that card huh?!'_

I scoffed, "Oh yeah? I am an incarnation of one of the most powerful people alive that has lived for almost thousands of years. I am the gateway between the Physical AND the Spiritual World"

I stood up again, this time pointing at Sarutobi, "Know this 'Hokage', I am Avatar (Y/n) of the Earth Kingdom, and you gotta deal with it!"

We both stood quiet until I heard someone walk in. I turned around and saw a man who looked like he was in his early twenties. He wore a green vest with a blue long sleeve shirt underneath, blue baggy pants, and blue sandals. There was also a headband he was wearing, which caught my attention as I stared at the symbol in the middle through my bangs.

"Lord Hokage, we finally caught Naru-" The young man paused for a second, acknowledging my presence.

The Hokage smiled, "Iruka, so nice to see you on short notice. I was just about to call you in, please sit."

Iruka, I'm assuming that's his name, raised his brow and sat down next to me. The Hokage coughed, "I know you're confused on why I want to talk with you but this is very important."

He gestured to me, "This is Avatar (Y/n) Beifong, from the Earth Kingdom. She will be assigned to your class first thing tomorrow morning."

Iruka widened his eyes and stared at me, "Lord Hokage, this is the avatar many people told rumors about?"

I pretended not to be slightly uncomfortable with his staring, so I just sat there playing with the ends of my blue scarf. Iruka smiled and held his hand out for me, "It's an honor to meet you, Avatar."

I blushed, shaking his hand. I know this isn't really a surprise, since other people act like him all the time whenever they see me. Now that Iruka was here, I decided to act mute. Like I said, I only talk whenever its necessary.

Lord Hokage said, "(Y/n) I forgot to mention something. Next week the Genin exams are going to start, but you don't have to take it. You can skip the exam if you'd like, and you'll be a Genin."

"I don't think that'll be necessary. I actually know some stuff about Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. And I definitely know about Taijutsu." I giggled, seeing Iruka and Sarutobi's shocked expression. Of course I know Taijutsu! I use it in bending everyday! The rest however, I learned when I was younger, before I met Suyin and Lin.

"If you're so sure, then I just wish you the best of luck for next week's exam." Iruka smiled.

He got up from his position and was about to walk out but before he did he turned to face me and said, "I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the Ninja Academy, Avatar."

Iruka left, leaving me and Lord Hokage in silence. I coughed to break the awkward silence, "So... I guess I'll go back home then?"

The Hokage nodded, "Yes but one more thing before you go. I want you to hide your bending abilities for a little while."

"What?!" I yelled in shock, "I can't just, not bend! That's like telling me I'm not allowed to breathe!"

"I understand how high of a difficulty it is for you not to control any of the elements, but it's for your own good." Sarutobi sighed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be allowed to bend!"

"If anyone out of the village, including our enemies, sees you move one element without using jutsus or handsigns, that could be the end of you. The only times you shall bend is if there is an emergency."

I groaned out of annoyance, blowing my bangs in front of my eyes only for them to come back down on my face. "Fine, I'll hide my abilities. But does anyone know what or who the avatar is? Like, what the avatar can do?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes in thought, "Everyone here in Konoha believes the avatar is just a myth, a legend. No one thinks of the avatar's existence being true, so you should be fine."

A myth?! A legend?! I wish I could just get out of the Hokage's office, run to the middle of the village, and bend all 4 elements yelling, "I am the avatar you idiots!"

But, I know that would probably make the villagers think I'm either a crazy idiot or a god. So I simply nodded.

After discussing the terms of me staying in Konohagakure, I left the Hokage's office and headed back to my new home. Once I got there, I hung my midnight blue scarf in my closet and got ready to go to bed.

But before I did, I took a duffel bag out from under my bed and dumped all of it's contents on my bed.

Inside the bag was a golden necklace with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it, some scrolls containing information about the elements (My favorite scroll was the Waterbending Scroll), and a small photo album.

I moved my bangs to both sides of my face so I could get a better view of the pictures in the album. The first couple pages had my whole family, including Suyin and Lin. I skipped to the very last page, wanting to find that one picture.

In the picture, it showed a 4 year old version of me and another person who wrapped their arm around my neck. The person was a 5 year old boy, he had midnight blue hair and his eyes were a lighter shade of blue. He also had a matching scarf.

We were both smiling happily, looking at the camera. I took the picture out of the album and looked at the back.

Written in messy handwriting were the names **(L/n)** and **Okumura**. I didn't know who (L/n) was, but I came to the conclusion that (L/n) was probably my original last name, before Suyin and Lin found me.

Putting the items back in my duffel bag, I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

 _'You better prepare yourself Ninja Academy, because the Avatar has finally arrived!'_


	2. New Student

_"There they are! Get them both!"_

 _A mob of angry people were yelling, all of them holding torches. They were chasing two very young kids, one the boy and the other a girl._

 _"This way," The girl whispered, grabbing the boy by his hand as they went down a dark alleyway. Both of them stopped running, seeing a dead end._

 _The boy stood quiet, trying not to cry. The girl faced him saying, "It's going to be alright. We are going to be alright."_

 _"We found them!"_

 _The mob cornered the two kids, who were now trembling in fear, afraid of what the adults were going to do to them. A man with a black cloak walked forward, heading to the two kids._

 _The little boy was fed up, tired of running as anger boiled up inside of him._

 _He screamed, "STAY AWAY!"_

 _His whole body erupted in blue flames, scarring the people away except for the one man who stood his ground. The man spoke, "So it's true, you're the son of the demon who killed thousands from our land. If your his son, then you must be a demon also!"_

 _The mysterious man grabbed the young boy by the hair, dragging him away from the girl who stood frozen with fear._

 _The boy yelled out in pain, "But I'm not a demon! No I'm not!"_

 ** _"(Y/n), help me!"_**

 ** _"(Y/n)!"_**

I woke up in fear, shaking. My eyes held tears behind my long (h/c) bangs, threatening to come out. I wiped them away, looking at my digital clock that was beside me on my cabinet. It read 7:25.

'Crap, school starts in 5 minutes!'

I got up from my bed and dressed up in my normal attire, minus no shoes. I still wore the green cuffs on my ankles from yesterday, scratch that, I always wear the cuffs. Before I left, I debated whether or not I should wear my midnight blue scarf.

I decided to wear it, wrapping it tightly around my neck and headed out the door.

When I was walking, I felt footsteps stomping on the ground. The strange thing was that the stomping was being caused by more than one pair of feet.

"Hey, watch out!"

Someone bumped into me, causing both me and the unknown person to tumble down on the ground. The person got up from the ground, rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to knock you down." He looked down in embarrassment, giving me a chance to look at him.

He was around my age, light blue eyes, yellow blonde hair, and green goggles on his forehead. He held his hand out for me to take it, which was what I did. At first, his expression was all normal until he saw my appearance.

Noticing my long bangs covering my eyes, he yelled, "No wonder you didn't see me! That stupid long hair was just covering your eyes up, so it wasn't all my fault!"

"Naruto, there you are!"

Behind the blonde boy was a certain someone I recognized immediately, Iruka.

'Naruto' jumped up, crying out in shock, "Where'd you come from, Iruka Sensei!? What are you doing here?"

Iruka pointed at 'Naruto', "No, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class." He turned to me, "I'm sorry that I wasn't at the Academy earlier, and I would like to also apologize if Naruto here did something to you. Let's head to class, shall we?"

We arrived to the Ninja Academy, but before we went inside a classroom Iruka tied up Naruto. Finally stepping into a room, I saw a couple of kids that were staring at Iruka and Naruto, but mostly me.

"Sorry for coming late, I had to get a certain knucklehead."

"Who're you calling a knucklehead Sensei?!"

Iruka cleared his throat, "Anyways before we begin, I would like you all to meet a new student we will have here in the Academy." He looked at me, "How about you introduce yourself?"

I shook my head indicating a no, which made everyone stare at me even more. Iruka sweatdropped, "Well uh, this is (Y/n) Beifong. She isn't from around here so I want you all to treat her nicely."

"Yes Sensei!" The whole class said.

Iruka nodded, then turned to Naruto who was struggling to be free. "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Next week you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!" He scolded Naruto, who just grumbled and looked away in anger.

Iruka eye twitched in anger and he pointed at the whole class, "Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

Every kid in the class groaned, but lined up to take their turns. A pink haired girl walked forward and said, "Transform!" Smoke came up from around her, then disappeared, revealing a transformation that resembled Iruka.

Iruka smiled, "Transformed into me, good."

The pink haired girl turned back to normal and grinned, "Yes!"

She turned to a boy who had black eyes and a strange, but alright looking haircut. However, it sort of reminded me of the butt of a turtle-duck back home...

"Sasuke, did you see that?" She walked down the line and sat back down. So I'm guessing she has a crush on him? Figures. Girls like her care more about boys, not fighting. Except for me, that is.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called out for turtle-duckbutt, who stepped forward and transformed into another Iruka, making the real Iruka sweatdrop once more. "Uh, good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

Seeing Naruto still tied up, I decided to help him out by cutting his ropes with my kunai knife hidden in my green belt that was wrapped around my waist. Once I finished, Naruto flashed a smile to me. "Thanks for that!"

I simply nodded, seeing him walk in front of Iruka and hearing two kids mumbling:

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto." "We always have to pay for your screw ups."

I gave the two kids a death glare, but even if they couldn't see my eyes they were both terrified and stepped back a little. Both of them looked at me, but I didn't care. Now I think the blonde haired girl with the high ponytail hates me.

Naruto put his hands together, saying "Transform!"

Smoke went around him, then went down a little revealing a naked girl with two ponytails? At least the certain parts were covered...

Iruka widened his eyes in shock and fell back with a nosebleed. Naruto transformed back to his original self, laughing. "Gotcha! That's my Sexy Jutsu!" He pointed at Iruka, making the other kids sigh including me. I have to admit, it was a little funny.

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka yelled at Naruto, who seemed like he still didn't care.

I tugged on Iruka's sleeve, making him look at me. When he did, I pointed to the floor near Naruto, hoping he understood what I meant. He raised his brow, "You want to show me your transformation?"

I nodded, walking forward and stood right next to Naruto. "Transform." I mumbled lowly so no one could hear me, and smoke covered my whole body. The smoke disappeared, revealing the new me.

Most of the girls either blushed or fainted, and the guys just stared at me as if I was intimidating them. Look let's be honest, the way I look SHOULD intimidate others even without using the transformation.

I transformed back to my normal self and faced Iruka, who smiled. "Good job (Y/n)."

After class ended, it was lunch time and everybody was outside either eating whatever was in their bento boxes or chatting with friends. Since I didn't really know anyone, I just climbed up a tree with a swing attached to it and sat on one of the lower branches.

The branch was wide enough for me to sit criss crossed, so I did that and began to meditate. _Breath in... Breath out..._

I smiled a little, _This is relaxing... I should sit here more often._

 _"_ HEY, (Y/N)!"

 _Or maybe not..._

I looked at where the loud shouting came from and as I looked down at the ground, I saw a certain blonde boy. He was grinning, waving both his hands to get my full attention which worked.

I waved back awkwardly, not sure what to do. Naruto started to climb up the tree really fast, almost falling down. When he got to my branch, he sat down next to me.

"I uh, just wanted to thank you again. You know, for untying those tight knots that Iruka Sensei made on the ropes..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I smiled a little and gave him a thumbs up, like saying, "No problem."

Naruto returned the smile, but then blushed and connected both his index fingers. "Oh I also wanted to say sorry about making fun of your hair." He pointed to the long bangs in front of my face, making me feel a little self conscious about myself. I shrugged, still not wanting to talk.

He sweatdropped, "So um, where are ya from?"

I sighed softly, taking out my kunai knife hidden in my green belt and carved something on the tree near Naruto's feet. **The metal city of Zaofu, in the Earth Kingdom**

Naruto's eyes widened, "Whoa that sounds cool! Is the entire place made out of metal or something?" I nodded my head in response, **Yeah, the ladies that take care of me are the leaders of Zaofu. I like the big palace that we live in.**

"You live in a palace?! Doesn't that make you, like, a princess or something?" I widened my eyes, my face red as a ruby. **I never thought of myself like that, I don't consider myself as a princess. I'm more of a bystander.**

That wasn't true, I was the Avatar.

I noticed all the kids were going back into the Academy, so I tugged Naruto's sleeve and pointed to the Academy. Naruto looked confused at first, but then realized something.

"AH WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

He grabbed my hand and ran, dragging me with him. _'This is going to be a long day..'_

TIMESKIP

"This sucks!"

"You're not going home till you've cleaned off every single drop of paint."

Having no where to go, I decided to follow Naruto and Iruka to the top of the huge stone faces near the cliff side of Konoha. That and well, Naruto dragged me here too. Something about wanting company?

I was sitting next to Iruka above Naruto, who had a rag and was cleaning up the stone faces that had graffiti all over them. So that's why Naruto was running away from those other people, huh?

Naruto looked up, "So what Iruka Sensei? It's not like there's anyone at home waiting for me."

I widened my eyes. _It's not like there's anyone at home waiting for me_

I looked at a bucket filled with water near Naruto's feet, and I started to become nervous. I jumped down and landed next to Naruto, who stared at me in confusion.

 _Oh come on, just this once!_

Iruka noticed me looking at the water, knowing what my intentions were. His eyes shifted to Naruto, who was starting to sweat from the blazing heat.

"Hey Naruto, I was just thinking. Maybe after you clean this all up I can take you out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do you think?"

This caught Naruto's attention, causing him to look up once more. _This is my chance!_

I grabbed a spare rag near both mine and Naruto's feet, grabbing it with my left hand. With my right hand, I hovered it near the water filled bucket and raised the water. Then, I quickly moved the water left to right on each of the stone faces causing the paint to wash off.

I put the dirty water mixed with paint back in the bucket, right when Naruto was about to start scrubbing again.

"Huh?!" He yelled out in shock, seeing all of the paint off of the stone carved faces. Naruto turned to me, seeing me hold up a rag as I handed it to him. I just shrugged and gave him a small smile.

Iruka, Naruto and I sat down in a booth at a noodle shop, all of us eating ramen. When Iruka finished his he turned to Naruto who was slurping up his noodles like crazy. _This boy just loves ramen doesn't he?_

"Naruto, why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don't you?" He asked the blonde haired boy who was finishing his bowl. Iruka grabbed my attention, because I don't exactly know who or what the Hokage is. Besides the old man Sarutobi...

Naruto put his chopsticks down, "Course I do. Everybody knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated Ninja champs. And the Fourth Hokage's the one who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox. He was the most amazing."

 _Nine-Tailed Fox... Interesting. Wait, if there was a Fourth Hokage then why is Sarutobi the Third? Did the Fourth one die?_

"Then why did you...?" Iruka broke my thoughts, and I stared at Naruto who was now grinning.

"Cause I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me. Naruto. The next Hokage! A Ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me, and look up to me. Believe it!" He yelled out, causing me to stay frozen in my seat.

 _Naruto your just like..._ _him_ _._

I frowned and stopped eating, losing my appetite.

"Uh, by the way, I kinda wanna ask a little favor, Sensei. I... want to try on your headband. Come on, Please!?" Naruto begged Iruka, who chuckled in response.

He pointed to his headband, "Oh this? No way. You can only wear the Leaf Headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a Ninja. You've gotta pass the test next week. That goes for you too, Beifong."

I blushed and mumbled a small 'hmph'

Naruto groaned, "That is so uncool!"

"Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?" "Uh... I WANT ANOTHER BOWL!"

I giggled at Naruto's words, making Iruka and Naruto turn to look at me. Iruka smiled, and Naruto widened his eyes. "Hey, what are you laughing about?!" He shouted, making me stick out my tongue at him.

Naruto blushed in both anger and embarrassment, making Iruka chuckle.

"AH! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"


End file.
